


Абсолютные константы

by Kollega



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: ЮНИТ просит консультацию у ОАП, и его сотрудникам приходится работать с человеком, которого даже им едва удается «прочитать». В результате — скептицизм, недоверие и избыток переполненных энтузиазмом гениев.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Universal Constants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605534) by [The_Bookkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookkeeper/pseuds/The_Bookkeeper). 



> Примечания автора:  
> 1) Я старалась сделать так, чтобы этот фик можно было читать как оридж, но знание хотя бы пары серий «Мыслить как преступник» поможет.  
> 2) Для сохранения полноты обоих канонов: во вселенной Доктора есть альтернативный ОАП, по сути, такой же, но существующий в мире, где произошла битва при Кэнери Уорф и т.д., и не существует сериала «Доктор Кто».  
> 3) Таймлайн — после серии «Конец путешествия» (13х4) для Доктора и «В память» (07х4) — для CM. Это значит, что Джей Джей уже не с ними — жаль! — но именно так и работают таймлайны.

Старший спецагент Аарон Хотчнер не был суеверным. Тем не менее, ему как раз хватало здравого смысла и опыта, чтобы знать: некоторые вещи не сулят в ближайшем будущем ничего хорошего. Звонки с анонимных номеров настораживали. Хэйли, которая ждала его, скрестив руки на груди и притопывая ногой, нервировала. Любой член команды, который подходил к нему с выражением «Не стреляйте в гонца», вызывал тревогу.

Директор департамента Эрин Штраусс, ждущая в его собственном кабинете… беспокоила и слегка раздражала. Без намеков на смертельную опасность, которую таило большинство аспектов его работы, или эмоционально истощающую напряженность гнева Хэйли, но зато в этом скрывалась бюрократия и политика, и прочие вызывающие головную боль вещи.

Но Штраусс пришла не одна, и значит, это не была очередная попытка разогнать его команду. С ней заявилась женщина — немного за тридцать, темные, коротко стриженые волосы, нос, которым гордился бы любой римлянин, и женственная фигура, которую с трудом скрывала военная выправка и незнакомая форма. Может, иностранные войска?

— Директор Штраусс, — кивком приветствовал ее Аарон, заходя в кабинет.

— Агент Хотчнер, — отозвалась она с сухой официальностью. — Хочу представить вам капитана Рут Стюарт. Капитан Стюарт, это Аарон Хотчнер, начальник отдела анализа поведения.

— Приятно познакомиться, агент Хотчнер, — сухо, но не враждебно сказала Стюарт. Безупречный английский, акцента нет. Тогда, наверное, не иностранка.

— И мне, — ответил Аарон. Крепкое у нее рукопожатие. Уверенное, смелое, без желания что-то доказать. Хорошо.

— Капитан Стюарт из ЮНИТ, — объяснила Штраусс. — Она запросила консультацию ОАП по одному делу. Я дала согласие.

Аарон изо всех сил постарался скрыть изумление. Он не думал, что ЮНИТ сотрудничает с другими агентствами и тем более просит их помощи, — и вполне обоснованно.

— При всем уважении, капитан Стюарт, мы изучаем поведение людей. Разве что у вас личная проблема… — И даже в этом случае он не был уверен. Разве ЮНИТ нанимает пришельцев? Рид должен бы знать. Стоит его спросить потом.

— Убийца — человек, — заявила Стюарт. — Пришельцы — жертвы. Наши обычные методы не сработали, и мы надеемся, что вы сможете предложить нам свежий взгляд. Крайне важно, чтобы мы положили этому конец до того, как данные просочатся ко всей внеземной общественности.

Аарон искоса взглянул на Штраусс и понял, что спорить с ней сейчас неразумно. Он обернулся к Стюарт.

— Мы будем рады помочь.

По крайней мере, Рид уж точно будет счастлив.

***

Я не верю в инопланетян. Я верю,  
что есть по-настоящему разные люди.  
_Орсон Скотт-Кард_

Дерек Морган пролистал врученную ему папку с делом. Потом еще раз. Посмотрел на начальника, который неуклонно его игнорировал. Потом еще раз пролистал, на всякий случай, если первые два раза зрение его обмануло.

Не обмануло.

Неудивительно, что Хотч решил устроить брифинг, когда они все соберутся на борту самолета. Наверное, беспокоился, что иначе они не согласятся приехать.

— Ты шутишь! — недоверчиво сообщил Дэвид Росси: утверждение, которое, скорее всего, поддерживали (с возможным исключением в лице Рида) все. — Пришельцы?

— Это не совсем незнакомое понятие, — сказал Хотч, у которого хватило времени на то, чтобы смириться с этим. — Не настолько, как несколько лет назад. Никто из нас не может отрицать их существования или того, что они посещали Землю.

Он, конечно, был прав. Со всеми этими событиями в Кэнери Уорф, убийством Уинтерса и последним, которое стало известно под именем «Инцидент с украденной Землей», всем стало очевидно, что инопланетяне не только существуют — они технически развиты, безжалостны и до чертиков жуткие. Неожиданно всем силам правопорядка предложили лекции на тему, как опознать возможную инопланетную активность, а более продвинутые колледжи и университеты начали читать ксенобиологию и тому подобное. И все же…

— Хотч, это безумие. Мы ничего не знаем о пришельцах. Большинство из нас не знают, — быстро поправился он, когда Рид открыл рот. Доктор Спенсер Рид был гением, и в своем почтенном возрасте — двадцать семь лет! — имел несколько научных степеней и, казалось, знал все обо всем.

— Мы выясним, — сказал Хотч. — В данный момент мы принимаем гипотезу, что несуб — человек и, учитывая его знания, работает в ЮНИТ. Такое же дело, как и остальные. — Если он и сомневался в собственных словах, никаких внешних проявлений не позволил. — Скорее всего, у него есть доступ к записям ЮНИТ и его целью являются перемещенные внеземные обитатели в округе Лос-Анжелеса. Думаю, можно предположить, что им всем ввели какой-то токсин.

— Окей, — сказала Эмили Прентисс, — итак, мы начнем с виктимологии.

— Они все пришельцы, — добавил Дерек. Совершенно очевидная вещь, но в том и был смысл всех подобных дискуссий. Кучу раз дела раскрывались из-за до боли простых и понятных вещей.

— Может, убийство на почве ненависти, — предположила Прентисс.

— Может, — согласился Хотч, — но давайте не бежать впереди паровоза.

— Они не просто пришельцы, — сказал Рид. Он листал фотографии с мест преступлений, но Дерек не сомневался: он это делает скорее для того, чтобы занять руки, чем для того, чтобы снова рассмотреть их. Фотографическая, ой, простите, эйдетическая память и все такое. — Они выглядят как пришельцы, — продолжил вундеркинд. — Ни одного гуманоида.

— И? — спросила Джордан Тодд. Она не была профайлером, всего лишь временно обеспечивала связь с прессой, пока Джей Джей находилась в декрете, но внешний взгляд никогда не помешает. — Это не может быть просто совпадением? В смысле, инопланетяне часто похожи на людей?

— На самом деле, ты удивишься, — с готовностью ответил Рид, садясь ровнее. — Несоизмеримое большинство известных нам разумных видов внешне очень схожи с людьми, а некоторые почти идентичны, вплоть до цвета. Ксенобиологи называют это параллельной эволюцией, но существуют и теории об общем предке: некоторые древние виды, достигшие стадии межзвездных перелетов миллионы лет назад, впоследствии пострадали от какого-либо бедствия или просто деградировали…

— Итак, это не совпадение, — сказал Дерек, прерывая этот бред, пока он не перерос в отсылки к «Стар Треку». — Наверное, он не может заставить себя убить того, кто похож на человека.

— Возможно, — согласился Хотч.

— Нам известно, что несубы дегуманизируют жертв, — отметила Прентисс.

— А то, что жертвы действительно не люди, делает все только проще, — добавил Росси.

— Нам нужно больше данных, — заявил Хотч. — Дэйв, когда приземлимся, отправишься вместе с Ридом, Прентисс и Джордан в штаб-квартиру ЮНИТ. Пообщайся с экспертами, выясни, есть ли между жертвами еще что-то общее. Морган, мы с тобой отправимся на последнее место преступления и получше разберемся с методологией. Тут гораздо больше, чем можно обнаружить на глазок. 

***

Место преступления находилось в обычном жилом пригороде. Последнее место, в котором большинство ожидало бы наткнуться на рептилоида-беженца с планеты… непроизносимо для людей. Именно поэтому, решил Аарон, ЮНИТ и выбрал это место.

Всю улицу огородили, и ее заполонили сотрудники ЮНИТ. Капитан Стюарт встретила их у периметра и помахала, приглашая внутрь.

— Ради безопасности пришлось очистить район от гражданских, — пояснила она по дороге к маленькому неприметному домику. — Разумеется, мы всех опросили, но никто ничего не видел и не слышал. Мы сообщили, что произошла утечка опасного газа и что они получат компенсацию.

Ее рация затрещала.

— Сержант Дженкинс капитану Стюарт, прием.

— Минуточку, — сказала Стюарт Аарону и отстегнула рацию с пояса. — Капитан Стюарт слушает, прием.

— Капитан, у нас тут… нештатная ситуация на месте преступления. Прием.

— Объясните, сержант. Прием, — ответила Стюарт. Она остановилась и жестом указала агентам ФБР сделать то же самое.

— У нас код девять.

Стюарт едва не выронила приемник. На ее лице вспыхнуло совершенное, абсолютное потрясение.

Сержант Дженкинс, чей голос звучал молодо и немного дрожал, запоздало добавил:

— Прием.

— Я правильно тебя поняла, Дженкинс? — уточнила Стюарт, быстро вернув самообладание. — Код девять? Здесь?

— Да, мэм. Прямо передо мной, — ответил Дженкинс уже без формальностей, беря пример с руководства.

— Хорошо. Скоро буду, — сказала Стюарт и снова пошагала вперед, на этот раз гораздо торопливей.

Аарон ускорил шаг, чтобы не отставать.

— Что означает «код девять»?

— Значит, что здесь Доктор, — ответила Стюарт. Она произнесла это слово как имя, а ее профессиональная маска дрогнула под натиском восхищения и страха.

— Кто это — Доктор? — спросил Морган.

— Если то, что о нем говорят, правда, то это самый умный, смелый и лучший человек из тех, кого можно встретить, но заодно и опаснейший.

Они подошли к дому. Стюарт провела их через широко распахнутую парадную дверь и дальше в кухню, где нервно топтался, переступая с ноги на ногу, молодой человек — вероятно, сержант Дженкинс. Завидев Стюарт, он вытянулся в струнку.

— Вольно, сержант, — не замедляя шага, отстраненно бросила она. Зайдя за угол, она остановилась, и Аарону, чтобы разглядеть все, пришлось шагнуть в сторону.

Первым, что он заметил, было тело. По форме оно в известной мере походило на человеческое, но явно им не было. Зеленая чешуя, покрывавшая каждый дюйм, делала это очевидным, вдобавок к зловещего вида когтям и желтым глазам с вертикальными зрачками. Лицо имело сходство с крокодильей мордой, но выглядело гораздо мягче и приглаженней, и выражение ужаса на нем невозможно было спутать ни с чем.

Вторым был человек, сидевший возле тела на корточках. На нем был длинный рыжий тренч, под которым скрывался темно-коричневый в полоску костюм, и нелепые в сочетании кеды-«конверсы». С той точки большую часть его лица скрывала артистично встрепанная копна каштановых волос. Через миг он заметил их присутствие и тут же пробормотал что-то себе под нос с британским акцентом — лондонским, если Аарон не ошибался.

— …Но у кого есть подобные знания? Ну, может, у Торчвуда, но они не занимаются убийствами мирных инопланетян… по крайней мере, больше не занимаются… о, привет!

Ухмыляясь, он вскочил на ноги. Улыбка была широкой, зубастой, ослепительной, движения — бодрыми и энергичными. Очень, очень отвлекающе — и наверняка умышленно. Все поведение, тщательно просчитанное, отвлекало от острого блеска в его темных глазах. Умный и опасный, сказала Стюарт. Аарон охотно верил.

— Доктор, — отрывисто приветствовала Стюарт, встала по стойке «смирно» и отдала честь.

— О, не стоит! — преувеличенно запротестовал Доктор. Его тревога хоть и казалась наигранной, но все же не была ею. Интересно.

— Простите, сэр… Доктор, — поправилась она, когда тот снова поморщился. — Я капитан Стюарт, отвечаю за расследование. Это агенты Аарон Хотчнер и Дерек Морган.

— А, да, приятно познакомиться, — ответил Доктор и пожал им руки: крепкое, ледяное рукопожатие. В противовес вежливым словам, его улыбка застыла, а в глазах мелькнул холод — Доктор заметил пистолеты у них на поясах.

— Они из отдела анализа поведения ФБР, — дополнила Стюарт.

— А, так вы психологи! — воскликнул Доктор, оттаяв, и его улыбка стала больше походить на настоящую. — Просто великолепно! — продолжил он, но в его восхищении скрывалась толика снисходительности. Подобным тоном можно похвалить очень умную собаку. — Люблю психологов. Ну… большинство психологов. Ладно, я сказал «большинство»…

— Вам дали сводку? — спросила Стюарт, переключая витавшего в облаках Доктора на себя.

— А, да, Лерой мне все объяснил, — ответил тот, качнувшись на каблуках, и кивнул в сторону Дженкинса, которого подобное уточнение ввергло в ужас. — Но до деталей так и не добрался… Это у нас?..

Он указал на тело, напоминая всем, зачем они собрались здесь. Дженкинс передал Стюарт папку, и, перекрикивая резкий гул какого-то устройства, которым Доктор исследовал тело, Стюарт начала объяснять:

— Мы звали его Эдвард Уайт, имя при рождении… он его записал…

Выпрямившись, Доктор выхватил папку у нее из рук, окинул взглядом, вернул, а затем снова присел, согнувшись — все буквально за пару секунд.

— Оно произносится… — Он вымолвил что-то, напоминавшее серию резких щелчков, от которой заболело в ушах. — Неудивительно, что он показался мне знакомым, — добавил Доктор себе под нос. Маниакальная энергичность сошла на нет, тьма в глазах выплеснулась на лицо, заставляя Доктора выглядеть очень, очень старым.

— Вы его знали? — спросил Аарон. Подозрение, которое подрагивало в уголках его разума, неожиданно стало гораздо более настырным.

— Ну, в каком-то смысле, — ответил, фыркнув, Доктор, покачнулся и вернул равновесие. — Как-то раз он меня арестовал. Давным-давно. Тогда он был совсем юнцом. С… — он издал очередной невозможный звук, — верно? А, нет, простите, вы называете ее Капелла Пять.

— М-м-м, да, — согласилась Стюарт, заглянув в папку. — Он был одним из первых в программе перемещения. Прибыл сюда в начале восьмидесятых, как беженец — на его планете случилась революция.

— И ее, боюсь, начал я, — скривившись, сказал Доктор. — Жаль, на самом деле. Перспективный малый: помог нам сбежать. По крайней мере, Джек так сказал. Лично я не уверен, что это одно и то же: дать Джеку выкрасть ключи, пока они трахаются, как ненормальные, и помочь сбежать… Когда капитан вылизывает твою шею, это очень отвлекает. — Кажется, Доктор понял, что только что сказал, и неуверенно прокашлялся. — Хотя, конечно, я не совсем в курсе.

— Разумеется, — согласилась Стюарт, тщательно скрывая веселье. — Нужно сообщить в штаб-квартиру о вашем прибытии. Вы, трое, осматривайтесь, не стесняйтесь, Дженкинс ответит на любые вопросы. Вернусь через пару минут. Доктор. Агенты.

Она коротко кивнула им и вышла.

Доктор снова начал разглядывать тело. Аарон переглянулся с Морганом. Тот поднял бровь, явственно задавая вопрос: «Какого черта здесь происходит?» Аарон в ответ покачал головой.

— Это место преступления. Веди себя как обычно.

— Хорошо, — ответил Морган и начал осматриваться, заметно пытаясь в нестандартной ситуации вести себя стандартно. Аарон обратил внимание, что Доктор тут же изменил позу, с интересом следуя взглядом за Морганом.

— Несуб вошел через заднюю дверь, — сказал тот, подойдя к двери и исследуя замок. — Кажется, замок он вскрыл без труда, так что опыт в проникновении со взломом у него имеется. Вероятно, есть приводы. — Морган подошел к телу и опустился на корточки прямо напротив Доктора. — Вы не против?

— О, сколько угодно, — Доктор взмахнул рукой и, поднявшись, отступил.

— След от укола сбоку на шее, как и у остальных. На этот раз с левой стороны, итак, предполагая, что несуб — правша, это означает, что жертва находилась лицом к убийце. Кажется, он понимал, что происходит.

— Но никто из соседей ничего не слышал, — сказал Аарон. — Он очевидно перепугался. Почему не закричал?

— А, на это я могу ответить, — вмешался Доктор. — Его вид не способен кричать. Не те голосовые связки. Он не сумел бы издать достаточно громкий, чтобы его услышали, звук, даже если и пытался.

— Ладно, Доктор… как вас там?

Морган выпрямился, его поза выглядела слегка вызывающей. Классическое поведение альфа-самца. Весь опыт и образование Аарона утверждали, что Доктор (и сам явно альфа) обязательно должен ответить в подобном роде. И то, что он не ответил, укрепило подозрения.

— Просто Доктор.

Он не выпрямил спину, не попытался инстинктивно выглядеть больше, но в его ухмылке мелькнуло раздражение, а глаза потемнели так, что Аарон перестал быть уверен в переносном смысле этого выражения. Демонстрация, но другая. Сила, но не физическая.

— Так что, вы эксперт по инопланетянам?

— Более того, — вставил Аарон, теперь уже с окончательной уверенностью. Холодная кожа, странная одежда, почти ненормальные реакции… и, боже мой, у ЮНИТ есть спецкод для его появления! — Он сам инопланетянин.

— Чего?! — совершенно выбитый из колеи, спросил Морган.

— Ну да, я инопланетянин, действительно, — ответил Доктор. Он старался говорить непринужденно, но, когда Морган в ужасе отшатнулся, Аарон заметил, что Доктор постарался не вздрогнуть. — Это проблема?

— Разумеется, нет, — сказал Аарон, не обращая внимания на недоверчивый взгляд Моргана. И ЮНИТ очевидно доверял Доктору, невзирая на подозрительность сотрудников: Дженкинс немедленно встал на его защиту.

— Доктор — величайший союзник Земли, сэр, — сказал юный сержант.

— Именно, благодарю. А теперь, может, вернемся к делу?

— Да, давайте, — согласилась Стюарт, зайдя в комнату. — Что вы об этом думаете, Доктор?

— Ну, убийца — определенно человек или по крайней мере хорошо им притворяется. Взлом замка, укол иглой — у инопланетян, владеющих технологиями межзвездных перелетов, была бы более развитая техника.

— Но? — требовательно уточнил Аарон, слыша в голосе Доктора драматическую паузу. Этот человек определенно любил устроить представление.

— Но-о-о, — протянул Доктор, — он работает не один. Я не могу определить, какой яд он использовал, а это значит, что, каким бы он ни был, яд или полностью необнаружим, или почти сразу разлагается в организме. Такие вещества, особенно подходящие для пресмыкающихся, намного превосходят возможности людей этого века. Здесь и сейчас есть только двое, кто обладает знаниями, чтобы создать подобное, и один из них в Кардиффе… По крайней мере, я думаю, что в Кардиффе.

На мгновение его взгляд расфокусировался, словно Доктор прислушивался к чему-то, находящемуся очень далеко.

— Да, определенно в Кардиффе, — кивнув, заключил он.

— А кто второй? — спросил Морган.

— Я. Но мне не пришлось бы ни взламывать замок, ни пользоваться иглой.

Он произнес это легко, но в глазах, обращенных к Моргану, застыло безошибочное выражение. Не вызов и даже не угроза, но предупреждение.

«Я не кроткий. Я не безопасный. Я могу тебе не нравиться, но не стой у меня на пути».

И впервые за все то время с тех пор, как Аарон его встретил, Морган моргнул первым.


	2. Глава 2

Набирая номер, Дерек вышел наружу. Глубоко вдохнул свежий калифорнийский воздух, пытаясь стряхнуть поселившуюся в груди тревогу. Он встречал достаточно людей, которые могли вызвать дрожь одним взглядом — такова уж была у него работа, — но никогда не предполагал, что один из таких выступит на их стороне.

Раздался один гудок, второй.

— Эмили Прентисс.

— Эй, это я.

— О, привет. Слушай, я тут немного занята, дать трубку Риду?

— Конечно.

— Доктор Рид.

— Привет, пацан. Как дела в Зоне 51?

— На самом деле, неплохо. Хотя между ЮНИТ и легендарной Зоной 51 есть несколько ключевых различий; например, ЮНИТ — межнациональная организация, тогда как Зона 51…

— Американская. Ага, я знаю, Рид. — В половине случаев Дерек не был уверен, действительно ли у парня настолько все плохо с юмором, или ему просто нравится действовать ему на нервы. — Слушай, мы с Хотчем скоро приедем к вам, и даже с компанией.

— В смысле?

— Да один эксперт ЮНИТ на нас словно с неба свалился. Вероятно, пришелец. Называет себя «Доктор».

— Просто «Доктор»? — спросил Рид. В его голосе вспыхнул восторг, и Дерек почти увидел, как его глаза загораются от любопытства.

— Ага. А что, ты о нем что-то знаешь?

— Немного, по крайней мере, ничего определенного. Сотни упоминаний о его появлениях, по всей планете, во всей истории, но они чрезвычайно противоречивы. Описания внешности совершенно сумбурны, хотя он всегда описывается, как белый мужчина, а тематически его рассматривают от мессианской фигуры до знамения апокалипсиса.

И только Рид мог произнести фразу «знамение апокалипсиса» с такой радостью и удовольствием.

— Во всей истории? Так значит, это какой-то титул, передающийся по наследству?

— Вероятно, нет. Как минимум, его внешность менялась, но не в хронологической последовательности. По утверждениям, одна из его версий находилась вблизи Кракатау перед извержением 1883 года, но ту же версию видели на отплытии «Титаника» двадцатью девятью годами позже, а потом в Лондоне в разгар Второй мировой, а пару лет назад — на Даунинг-стрит сразу после взрыва. А между этими событиями зафиксировано около девяти разных версий, хаотически перемещавшихся по историческим событиям — от Бостонского чаепития и Большого лондонского пожара до Великой депрессии.

— Окей, так он что-то типа бессмертного перевертыша?

— Такая теория существует.

— Ладно, выкладывай, — требовательно заявил Дерек. Из телефона почти фонило скрытым восхищением. — Как думаешь, кто он такой?

— Самая популярная из теорий гласит, что он — путешественник во времени.

— Путешественник во времени, — ровным голосом повторил Дерек.

Если бы к этому моменту он уже не решил, что это совершенно безумное дело, то сейчас бы наверняка пришел к такому выводу.

***

За последние пятнадцать минут Эмили слышала о «Докторе» от каждого в пределе слышимости. Итак, она собрала информацию о том, что Доктор — гений (Спок, МакГайвер и Холмс в одном наборе), пришелец (один из гуманоидов, о которых рассказывал Рид) и, прежде всего, герой.

— Хочу сказать, свою работу мы делаем, — говорил один из самых активных рассказчиков, юный рядовой Кертис Уэллс, — но любое действительно крупное дело — Кэнери Уорф или та штука с Украденной Землей пару месяцев спустя — это все он. Сколько бы раз мы ни влезали во что-нибудь выше нашего понимания, он тут как тут и снова все приводит в порядок. Ходили даже слухи, что вся та заваруха с президентом Уинтерсом… в смысле, Доктор определенно был там, даже если не убивал Саксона, но поговаривают, что все вышло даже хуже. В смысле, случилось что-то реально ужасное, но никто этого не помнит, потому что Доктор обернул время вспять!

Эмили заметила, что один из офицеров высокого звания, слушавший разговор — и который наверняка был посвящен в секретную информацию, — намеренно отвернулся и сделал вид, что очень занят компьютером.

Росси насмешливо фыркнул.

— Я на это не куплюсь. Если где-то живут такие могущественные создания, то почему они до сих пор нас не захватили? О, этот «Доктор», конечно, альтруист, но весь вид?

— Но в том-то и дело, сэр, — с готовностью ответил Кертис. — Нет целого вида. Только он.

— В смысле? — спросила Джордан, которая до того слушала с глубоким любопытством и легким скепсисом.

— Что-то случилось с его планетой и всеми, кто на ней был.

— Что именно произошло? — спросила Эмили, против воли вовлекаясь в беседу. В конце концов, если верил Рид (а он точно верил, потому что в беспрецедентном и благоговейном молчании впитывал каждое слово), зерно правды в рассказе было.

— Точно никто не знает, — пожал плечами Кертис. — В конце концов, до нас дошли только обрывки. Когда бы Доктор ни появлялся, всегда случается катастрофа, так что записи вести некогда. Всякие там легенды, типа, от пришельцев, которых мы допрашивали, так вот в них шла речь о войне. Войне, в которой гибли целые галактики. А в некоторых говорится…

— Достаточно, рядовой Уэллс.

Кертис театрально побледнел и вытянулся по стойке «смирно», а Эмили, подпрыгнув, обернулась. За спиной стояли строгая женщина в форме капитана, неодобрительно разглядывавшая Кертиса, выверенно невозмутимый Хотч, Морган, скрывавший смущение гораздо менее успешно, и человек, который, подняв брови, раскачивался на каблуках — как предположила Эмили, это и был Доктор.

— Есть, капитан Стюарт, мэм! — торопливо воскликнул Кертис. Небольшая толпа, собравшаяся вокруг, быстро рассеялась. — Прошу прощения, мэм!

— Ты не передо мной должен извиняться.

— Верно. — Кертис сглотнул ком в горле и повернулся к Доктору, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. — Прошу прощения, сэр.

— О, вовсе не за что, — жизнерадостно ответил Доктор, и мышцы на его челюсти почти незаметно расслабились. Ему было неприятно слышать, как Кертис буднично говорит о том, что наверняка было болезненно вспоминать, но извинений хватило, чтобы сгладить любое причиненное этим недовольство. Обойдя капитана Стюарт, Доктор взгромоздился на край стола и хлопнул Кертиса по спине. — Всего лишь рабочие сплетни, чтобы убить время, и, если честно, гораздо более интересные, чем кто украл степлер у Джерри.

Он улыбнулся — искренняя, разве что немного маниакальная улыбка.

Джордан прокашлялась и встала, протягивая руку с отличным маникюром.

— Я так понимаю, вы Доктор?

— Именно я! А вы, должно быть, остальные из ОАП.

— Верно. Я агент Джордан Тодд, связи с общественностью. Это старшие спецагенты Дэвид Росси, Эмили Прентисс и доктор Спенсер Рид.

— О, доктор? А чего именно?

— Так, кое-чего…

Доктор слегка походил на Рида, отметила Эмили, глядя, как улыбка предполагаемого инопланетянина становится все шире с каждой новой степенью, называемой их штатным вундеркиндом. Оба высокие, нескладные и преисполненные энтузиазма, болтают о физике элементарных частиц и исторических агентах ФБР, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на дискомфорт Кертиса и неприязнь Росси.

Присмотревшись внимательней, Эмили удостоверилась, что Доктор похож на Рида вовсе не слегка. Улыбка, несмотря на искренность, поверхностная, худоба нездоровая, а кожа слишком бледная; вокруг него витала та же атмосфера заброшенности и усталости, как и вокруг самого младшего из их команды в самые трудные для того дни.

Кертис сказал, вся его планета погибла. Эмили даже представить себе такого не могла.

— Ладно, поболтать можно позже, — неожиданно прервал разговор Хотч. — Сейчас нам нужно поймать убийцу. Нашли еще какую-нибудь связь между жертвами?

— На самом деле да, — сказала Эмили, возвращаясь к теме. — Рид был прав, когда сказал, что ни один из них не был гуманоидом, но есть и другое. Все жертвы из обществ, гораздо более развитых технологически, чем люди.

— Дайте взглянуть, — попросил Доктор, взял у Джордан папки и пролистал их даже быстрее, чем Рид.

— Так что это значит? — спросил Морган.

— Несуб убирает пришельцев, которых считает угрозой? — предположил Хотч. — Может, он видит себя кем-то вроде борца за свободу.

— Нет, угрозой их считает не он, — сказал Доктор. Его яркая, энергичная бодрость сошла на нет, но в глазах еще горел колючий энтузиазм.

— В смысле?

— Помните, я говорил, что он работает не один? — спросил Доктор и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Каждый из погибших владел технологией как минимум второго уровня. Обычно это означает интеллектуальную систему безопасности — она автоматически сканирует окрестности на предмет угрозы и может видеть сквозь большинство маскировочных устройств. На планетах, где такие системы есть, их устанавливают во все, от микроволновок до игрушек на дистанционном управлении. Не хотят, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, чем они там занимаются.

— Это объясняет пропажу вещей, — сказал Кертис и нервно сглотнул, когда все повернулись к нему. — Из каждого дома исчезли инопланетные устройства — которые жертвы привезли с собой или которые мы собрали после крушений.

— Хорошо, что упомянули об этом, — согласился Росси. — Предположительно их могли взять в качестве трофея.

— Скорее потому, что в них была встроена сигнализация, которая передала бы вот им, что что-то не так. — Доктор широко взмахнул руками, обозначая ЮНИТ.

Зазвонил телефон, и все подскочили. Трубку взяла капитан Стюарт, и ее лицо стало еще мрачнее, хотя куда уж дальше.

— Произошло новое убийство.

***

— Храм Благого Всеведения, пристанище всемогущей верховной жрицы технологии — спрашивай и да получишь ответы!

— Эй, куколка, — тепло поприветствовал ее Дерек, и улыбка обосновалась на его лице, невзирая ни на что. Колоритная Пенелопа Гарсия, их технический аналитик, часто производила подобный эффект. — У тебя есть доступ к файлам ЮНИТ?

— Ну естественно. Все внеземное в моем распоряжении. Чего сегодня желает мой ломтик пылающей любви?

Дерек огляделся, удостовериваясь, что в глухом коридоре, куда он забрел, все еще никого. Доктор находился на месте преступления с Прентисс и Джордан, но Дерек сомневался, что и Хотч одобрил бы то, чем он сейчас был занят. Обычно это остановило бы Дерека, но в этом случае… что-то было совершенно не так, и он собирался выяснить, что именно.

— Можешь заглянуть в досье инопланетянина по имени «Доктор»?

— Сейчас все будет, мой горячий секси. Ищу «Доктора»… прости, не выйдет. Файлы засекречены.

— Тогда рассекреть их.

— Если б это было так просто. Их засекретил не ЮНИТ, а Торчвуд.

— А это что еще?

— Никто не знает, — драматическим шепотом ответила Пенелопа. — Какая-то супер-таинственная британская организация, секретней просто некуда. Оттуда идут все эти теории заговора про религиозные ордена, охотников за привидениями, бессмертных путешественников во времени и прочей ерунде, но никто точно не знает. Суть в том, что если они что-то засекречивают, это секретно.

— А я-то думал, ты всемогущая жрица технологии, — сказал Дерек, отчасти разочарованно, отчасти поддразнивая Пенелопу.

— Почти всемогущая. Это скотч, изолента, эпоксидка, а потом еще и ириска в зубах — так крепко запечатано. Представь Пентагон, плюс ЦРУ, плюс Зону 51.

— Окей, секретно, значит, секретно. Я понял.

— Нет, не думаю, что ты понял. Торчвуд — это что-то типа проклятия фараонов для хакеров. Те, кто пытаются взломать их, просыпаются наутро, ничего не помнят о прошедшем дне, а весь жесткий диск у них забит гей-порно.

— …серьезно?

— До смерти. Моему другу так прилетело.

— Ладно. Ну, спасибо за попытку.

— Не стоит, дорогой. Гарсия заканчивает связь!

Звонок оборвался. На мгновение перед тем, как спрятать телефон, Дерек погрузился в размышления. Доктор не просто был опасен сам по себе, друзья у него тоже были опасные. И влиятельные, да еще и с извращенным чувством юмора.

Чем больше он узнавал, тем сильнее был уверен, что ОАП это все не по плечу.

— Морган.

Дерек подпрыгнул и обернулся, сдержав ругательство. Черт, а Хотч умеет подобраться неслышно.

— Привет, Хотч. Что не так?

— С моей стороны все так.

Он пристально разглядывал Дерека. Тот упрямо молчал.

— У тебя отличные инстинкты, Морган, — в конце концов продолжил Хотч. — Сейчас они протестуют из-за того, что Доктор — не человек, и это вполне естественно, но он на нашей стороне. Более того, он хороший человек, и мы обязаны оказывать ему уважение.

— «Обязаны оказывать ему»?.. — недоверчиво воскликнул Дерек. — Черт побери, Хотч, мы его вообще не знаем!

— Зато знает ЮНИТ, — ровным голосом ответил Хотч. Он отступил, многозначительно освобождая путь к штабу ЮНИТ. — Время у нас есть, и мы не собираемся отказываться от знаний и опыта Доктора. Может, послушаешь, что они говорят?

Беззвучно вздохнув, Дерек смирился. Очевидно, Хотч знал что-то, чего не знал он сам, а его суждениям можно было доверять.

— Ладно.

Когда он вернулся в штаб, капитан Стюарт как раз открывала файл. Вероятно, Хотч уже посвятил ее в собственный план.

— Это допрос некоего мистера Коппера, — сказала она, отступая, чтобы Дерек мог сесть за стол. — Это джентльмен с планеты Сто, появился в Англии прошлым Рождеством, и при нем были только одежда и миллион фунтов. Это его доклад о том, как он попал на планету.

Дерек начал читать.

***

— Вы инопланетянин, но почему у вас британский акцент?

На лице Доктора промелькнуло ошарашенное выражение, когда он обернулся с пассажирского сидения назад, к Джордан, которая, в свою очередь, подалась вперед, задавая этот вопрос. Эмили сдержала улыбку.

— Что? А, это. Просто я провожу там большую часть времени, только и всего.

— Почему?

— Я оказался там, когда впервые прибыл на Землю, — пожал плечами Доктор. Он начал говорить медленно, но все ускорял темп, и Эмили не сомневалась — он придумывает все это на ходу. — Знаете, к чаю пристрастился. Британцы… отличный чай они готовят. Не то чтобы у Штатов не было своих интересностей — прекрасные ландшафты, чудесные люди, и, поверьте, я всеми руками за демократию, — но ужасно, когда не найти хорошего чая.

— А вы уверены, что чувствовали себя как дома не из-за подавляемых эмоций? — поддразнивая, спросила Эмили. Недолгого времени после знакомства с Доктором ей хватило, чтобы понять: настоящие чувства тот тщательно скрывал, невзирая на обаяние и широкую улыбку.

— Ну-ну, не надо меня профилировать, — сказал Доктор, и в теплом, дружеском тоне мелькнуло настоящее предостережение. — Я не один из ваших несубов.

— Извините, — ответила Эмили, искоса глядя на него. Доктор смотрел в окно, но было трудно понять, интересуется ли он видом или просто избегает встречаться взглядами. — Странно, что наши методики вообще на вас работают, — продолжила она, решив сменить тему. — Вы ведь пришелец, разве у вас не должна быть совершенно другая психология?

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Доктор, снова освещаясь улыбкой, и обернулся к ней. — Я особый случай. Проведи девять сотен лет, спасая планету, и обязательно подхватишь кое-какие земные привычки.

При упоминании возраста Доктор потер затылок — типичный жест неудобства. Эмили сказала бы даже, что он лжет, но, судя по данным ЮНИТ, он был как минимум такого возраста. Значит, дело в другом? Он на самом деле старше и только притворяется, что еще не перевалил за тысячу?

Мужчины и их тщеславие. Возможно, пришельцы не так уж и отличаются.

— Хотя вы правы, — сказал Доктор, вытряхивая Эмили из раздумий. — Я совершенно другого вида, и во многом это сказывается. Например, физиологические реакции будут совсем иными. Когда нужно, я гораздо лучше себя контролирую во всех смыслах — от микровыражений до дыхания. И я, безусловно, гораздо разумнее…

— Безусловно, — с каменным лицом согласилась Эмили, а Джордан фыркнула с заднего сиденья.

Доктор не обратил на них внимания.

— …и еще у меня есть дополнительные чувства и заметно отличающийся культурный багаж, так что это все меняет. Однако у большинства гуманоидов сходные эмоциональные признаки, а у всех разумных видов — одинаковые основные потребности и желания. Питание, кров, безопасность…

— Секс, — вмешалась Эмили.

— Ну, скорее, общение, не обязательно секс. Во вселенной хватает асексуальных видов.

— Вы один из них? — с намеком на флирт спросила Эмили, отчасти надеясь смутить самоуверенного пришельца.

Подняв бровь и бросив на нее долгий взгляд, Доктор ответил:

— Смотря кто спрашивает.

— О, понятно, к чему все идет! — засмеялась Эмили, а Джордан сдавленно фыркнула за спиной. Они как раз вырулили к месту последнего убийства. — Инопланетный гений, путешественник во времени… как бы не так! Мужчины все одинаковые.

— Напомните мне никогда не знакомить вас с капитаном Джеком, — отозвался Доктор. Эмили затормозила и остановилась.

Когда они выбрались из машины и зашли в дом, их веселье сошло на нет. Рядовой у дверей гостиной бросил на них угрюмый взгляд и отошел в сторону. Они шагнули внутрь и тут же замерли, увидев маленькое, скрюченное тело.

Это был ребенок.

Ребенок, безусловно, инопланетный, с кошачьими ушами, мехом, похожим на пушок персика, и коротким, вероятно, рудиментарным хвостом — но все же ребенок: большие глаза (теперь пустые и подернутые пленкой), мягкие черты лица (теперь замершие без движения) и тонкие конечности (теперь неестественно изогнутые).

Доктор первым вышел из ступора: присел возле тела и начал изучать. И сострадание на его лице не могло скрыть гнева в глазах.

— Как его звали? — спросил он мягко, но непреклонно: сталь, прикрытая бархатом.

— Настоящее имя было Тамил, но мы звали его Тимми, — ответил рядовой. — Очень жаль, такой милый малыш. Его семья разбилась здесь шесть лет назад, он был еще совсем младенцем. Отец не выжил, так что они жили с мамой. Кучу проблем ей доставлял — не понимал, зачем носить фильтр восприятия, все хотел похвастаться друзьям хвостом.

— С мамой? — переспросила Эмили.

— Она тоже мертва, там, наверху, — сказал рядовой. — Она отбивалась, и, кажется, не поняла, что случилось с сыном. Хоть в этом повезло, верно?

— Отбивалась? ДНК несуба есть? — с проблеском надежды спросила Эмили. Профили — это, конечно, замечательно, но неопровержимая улика намного облегчит работу.

— Техники выясняют, но вероятность небольшая. Сложно вычленить человеческую ДНК, когда она загрязнена инопланетной.

— Она не поняла? — уточнил Доктор, не оборачиваясь. Он все хмурился, разглядывая тело.

— Нет, сэр, — отозвался рядовой. — Когда он подошел сзади, она раскладывала белье. Просто повезло, что она как раз обернулась в тот момент и успела цапнуть ублюдка.

— Ее ранили в схватке? — спросил Доктор и окинул рядового пристальным, внимательным взглядом. — Травма головы, может, или другое?

— Нет, сэр. Понятно, что она была перепугана, но физических повреждений нет.

— А почему вы спрашиваете? — уточнила Джордан.

— Потому что лутарианцы — так называется этот вид — эмпаты. Они ощущают чужие эмоции, — пояснил Доктор в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Джордан. — Любой здоровый лутарианец знал бы, что кто-то забрался к нему в дом, особенно с целью убить. Разве что…

Он нахмурился и замолчал, расфокусировано глядя перед собой.

— Разве что? — уточнила Эмили спустя пару секунд.

— Разве что они установили психические щиты! — воскликнул Доктор и неожиданно завертелся на месте, размахивая свободной рукой.

— В смысле? — спросила Эмили.

В ответ Доктор остро усмехнулся, сверкая безумным взглядом.

— В смысле, Эмили Прентисс, я знаю, с кем мы имеем дело.


	3. Глава 3

Отодвинувшись от компьютера, Морган сидел с ошарашенным видом. Аарон не мог его за это упрекнуть: прочитав рассказ, он и сам повел себя так же, а Дейв, прежде чем пойти собираться с мыслями, пробормотал что-то о «покрепче кофе».

Замечательный рассказ это был — о старике с юным лицом и грустным взглядом, храбро встречавшем пугающих врагов с одной отверткой в руках и потрясающей смекалкой; о незнакомце-безбилетнике, выпроводившем призрак едва знакомой девушки поцелуем и добрым словом, о герое и гении, спасшем жизни шести миллиардам человек и трем пришельцам (и себе заодно, хотя даже из сбивчивых объяснений мистера Коппера было ясно: Доктор считал это полной ерундой), а потом отправился восвояси, не добившись ровным счетом ничего — кроме новых потерь и восхищения старыми проделками.

Рассказ не доказывал, что Доктор безопасен или хотя бы стабилен — на самом деле наоборот. Будь он агентом — с таким комплексом бога и жаждой смерти, — Аарон отстранил бы его от работы. Но факт оставался фактом: Доктор не был агентом, да и оценивать его по человеческим стандартам психического здоровья не представлялось возможным. Зато рассказ доказывал, что Доктор был… не обязательно добр, но доброжелателен.

И, хотя Аарон внимательно следил бы за безрассудством Доктора и его склонностью к самоубийственным попыткам жертвовать собой, именно эти черты могли помочь ему завоевать уважение Моргана.

— Ладно, один вопрос, — как раз произнес тот, обращаясь к капитану Стюарт, которая согласно кивнула. — Что это за Торчвуд и почему они засекретили досье Доктора?

К счастью, капитан Стюарт не оскорбилась напрашивавшимся выводом, что Морган сует свой нос куда не надо у нее за спиной. Она просто вздохнула и немного ссутулилась, забыв о военной выправке, а на лице смутно проступило раздражение, не относящееся ни к кому из присутствовавших.

— Все, что вы узнали в ходе расследования, строго засекречено, вы понимаете? — спросила она скучающим тоном человека, который обязан был такое сказать.

— Естественно, — согласился Морган.

— Торчвуд — сплошная головная боль. Это секретная организация, основанная более века назад для защиты Великобритании от пришельцев. Почти вся она была уничтожена при Кэнери Уорф, но остался филиал в Уэльсе: у них множество фантастических игрушек, море наглости и никаких правил. Хотя они иногда оказываются кстати, так что мы мирно сосуществуем.

— А с Доктором они как связаны?

— Глава Торчвуда — его близкий друг. Он хотел получше обезопасить его досье, чтобы никакие важные сведения не попали в плохие руки. Мы согласились — разумеется, доступ к его досье у нас остался, — а дополнительная безопасность не помешает, особенно когда речь идет о Докторе.

Кстати, о докторах…

— А где Рид?

— Думаю, у оперативного стенда, — сказал Морган, рассеянно указав рукой через плечо. — И как же таким стремным ребятам, как Торчвуд, удается не попадаться на глаза? Можно подумать, пришельцы, со всей этой шумихой в прессе… 

Он продолжил общаться с капитаном Стюарт, Аарон же отошел слишком далеко и уже не слышал слов.

Рид действительно стоял у оперативного стенда с чашкой кофе в руках и хмурым выражением на лице. Глядя на фото с места преступления, он погрузился в размышления и не заметил, как подошел Аарон. А тот, воспользовавшись моментом, решил понаблюдать за самым младшим из своих агентов. Рид выглядел немного усталым, как и следовало ожидать после нескольких тяжелых недель, но в целом держался относительно неплохо. Он не принимал защитных поз, его пальцы не дрожали — рецидива не было, а все остальное залечит время.

— Что ты видишь? — в конце концов спросил Аарон.

— Пока не уверен… — ответил Рид, хмурясь сильнее.

— Тогда продолжай, — сказал Аарон, зная, что тот в любом случае будет это делать, но одобрение начальства придаст ему сил. 

— Хорошо, — рассеянно отозвался Рид, снова погрузившись в дело. Аарон отошел, оставив его наедине с работой, и взглянул на часы. Скоро вернутся Прентисс, Джордан и Доктор, и хорошо бы с чем-то новым.

Если повезет, они быстро раскроют это дело.

***

У Спенсера почти получилось! Он чувствовал эту ясность, откровение, блуждавшее в уголках его разума, но вне досягаемости. Он кое-что упускал, они все упускали, что-то прямо — почти — перед носом…

Появление Доктора отправило поток его мыслей под откос.

Доктор не вел себя громко, яростно или как-то необычно, просто вошел в дверь, таща на буксире Прентисс и Джордан. И все же: только он шагнул через порог, как все взгляды обратились к нему. Спенсер не знал, что ощущают другие, более агрессивные люди, но у него самого мурашки побежали по спине, волосы на затылке встали дыбом, а в ушах еле слышно прозвучало всего одно слово.

«БЕГИ!»

Поняв причину, Спенсер подавил страх. Доктор просто перестал изображать человека. Что-то изменилось в его позе и выражении лица, маска слетела, и теперь все инстинкты Спенсера, от самых первобытных до профайлерских, твердили, что перед ним инопланетянин. Хищник.

— Это призрачный ассасин, — заявил Доктор во внезапной тишине.

Предсказуемо, первым ее рискнул нарушить Хотч.

— Что это значит?

— Они — представители телепатической расы, которая называется у-улау. Симбионты — телесной формы не имеют, так что подсаживаются к другим разумным существам на своей планете. Обычно все получается как надо, но в некоторых случаях у-улау изгоняют. Какое-то время они могут довольствоваться другими видами, но если живут без правильного хозяина слишком долго, то… меняются.

На щеках Доктора заходили желваки, а глаза его потемнели, так что речь шла не просто о научном знании. Интересно, была ли это остаточная травма после столкновения с таким «призрачным ассасином» или более личное понимание того, что делает изоляция с телепатами — да и с остальными заодно.

— И как же? — спросил Росси.

— Повреждаются их моральные ориентиры. Абсолютно здоровые личности становятся психопатами. Дело в том, что у-улау умны, они не начинают убивать кого попало, отсюда и призрачные ассасины. На самом деле они сами себя так называют, «киллеры» — более подходящий термин. Они объединяются с другими обладающими телом существами, порой преступниками, порой невинными людьми, которыми они манипулируют, и убивают ради наживы, пользуясь своими телепатическими способностями и продвинутыми технологиями.

— Так вот в чем дело? — спросила Стюарт. — Жертв просто заказали?

Доктор, который до того мерил шагами штаб, вдруг остановился и вцепился в спинку кресла побелевшими пальцами.

— Нет. Призрачные ассасины — самые дорогие наемные убийцы во вселенной, и этому есть причина. Они гарантированно устраняют свою цель — взрывая корабль, дом или, в случае слаборазвитых миров вроде этого… всю планету.

По комнате пронеслось едва ощутимое дуновение страха. В груди у Спенсера похолодело. Он был знаком с понятием неминуемого разрушения планеты — как и все теперь, — и помнил ту беспомощность, ужас и смущение, когда вышел из транса на краю крыши (и никто не умолял его спуститься), незнакомое чувство полного неведения, когда улицы заполонили далеки, помнил тошнотворную вину и чувство утраты, когда отыскал наконец отца, который жил отдельно от них — и оказалось, что его уничтожили много месяцев назад.

Но на этот раз они не были беспомощны. Их союзник, судя по слухам и легендам, оказался самым пугающим во вселенной существом.

Встретив взгляд Доктора, темный, древний и наполненный тлеющей яростью, Спенсер захотел поверить слухам и легендам.

— Как? — спросил он сдавленно, и голос прозвучал выше, чем хотелось. Спенсер понимал, что остальную часть вопроса: «Как один человек, пусть и пришелец с развитыми технологиями, может разрушить планету?» произнести не сумеет, но, к счастью, Доктор и так его понял.

— В том-то и дело! — воскликнул Доктор, надел очки в толстой оправе и, бросившись к компьютеру, вытащил какое-то устройство: звуковую отвертку, если память не обманывала (а у Рида она никогда так не делала, исключая ситуации, когда виной была травма, время или определенная генетическая предрасположенность). — Это невозможно! О… хотя способов взорвать планету полным-полно, — продолжил он, перекрикивая жужжание отвертки, и пренебрежительно взмахнул свободной рукой. — Но разлома поблизости нет, а большинство остальных способов требуют просверлить шахту к ядру, и тогда даже вы заметили бы это.

Он резко замолчал, обдумывая сказанное.

— Здесь ведь не случалось необычных землетрясений, верно? — спросил Доктор, бросив взгляд через плечо.

— Нет, — сухим, как пустыня, тоном отозвалась Стюарт.

— Тогда ладно, — рассеянно (или скорее, решил Спенсер, изображая рассеянность) сказал Доктор. — Метеориты тоже сработают, хватит и одного, достаточно большого, но тогда у-улау не потребовалось бы приземляться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы вселяться в кого-нибудь и начать устранять тех, кто ему мешает… и я не могу отследить этот чертов сигнал!

Он резко повысил голос и без видимого результата хлопнул по компьютеру, за которым работал. Все тут же отшатнулись в страхе.

— Прошу прощения, — взяв себя в руки, сказал Доктор. С усилием облокотившись об стол, он снял очки и, пощипав себя за переносицу, крепко зажмурился. Но тут же внезапно продолжил, как будто силы вернулись к нему: — Хорошо! Он пользуется каким-то маскирующим устройством, и неплохим. Возможно, регуланским. У меня не выйдет отследить сигнал до места запуска, но зато можно сказать, что он его отправил.

— Но зачем? — спросил Морган, который вплоть до настоящего момента оставался непривычно тихим. Изначальные подозрения сошли на нет, но обеспокоенность, с которой он следил за Доктором, сохранялась.

— Если мои догадки верны, а так обычно и бывает, он использует бомбы. Целая система бомб, очень мощных, установленных в ключевых точках земной поверхности. Установить их нетрудно, с его-то бюджетом и технологиями. Чего я не могу понять, — продолжил Доктор, вскочил на ноги и снова начал мерить комнату шагами, распространяя флюиды недовольства и нетерпения, — как он собирается послать сигнал всем бомбам одновременно. Чтобы его план сработал, они должны взорваться с разницей в наносекунды, иначе сработают всевозможные защитные устройства и системы безопасности. Ему нужно передать сигнал на всю планету одновременно, а это невероятно трудно, даже с орбиты. А с поверхности — определенно невозможно!

— А спутники он может использовать? — спросила Прентисс.

— Ну… да, в теории, но это должна быть всемирная сеть, а с учетом сложности сигнала она должна быть полностью совместимой на всех уровнях. На Земле такого никогда не существовало — если не считать системы «Архангел», но ее демонтировали.

— Нет, не демонтировали, — заявил Спенсер, автоматически исправляя неверную информацию. Но к реакции Доктора он оказался совершенно не готов. Тот замер и побелел как полотно, широко раскрыв глаза. Зрачки расширились — Доктор физически прекратил дышать: секунда, две, и тогда…

— Что? — переспросил он мертвенно спокойным голосом, снова нормально дыша.

— Сеть отключили, но спутники остались на орбите, — машинально отозвался Спенсер, хотя разум его лихорадочно работал: реакция на страх, тут же взятая под контроль. Чистый ужас, почти немедленно признанный нерациональным и подавленный. Старое воспоминание, кошмар: Гарольд Саксон, припомнил Спенсер, играл крайне важную роль при создании сети «Архангел». А рядовой Уэллс говорил, случилось нечто ужасное, нечто при участии Саксона, нечто настолько чудовищное, что даже человек, переживший разрушение собственной планеты, не смог вынести…

Голос Доктора, тихий, ядовитый и твердый, как сталь, прервал его мысли.

— Я же говорил, — прорычал он, не сводя сердитого взгляда с капитана Стюарт. Глаза его казались черными дырами. — Спутники надо убрать! Я же говорил, что их надо разбить на куски, крохотные такие кусочки, и расплавить их, а потом выбросить остатки в самую глубокую, темную яму, которую вы только найдете!

На месте Стюарт Спенсер уже рассыпался бы в извинениях и бормотал, что это не его решение. Капитан же явно была сделана из материала покрепче, потому что не отступила.

— Им собирались найти новое применение. Британское правительство потратило на технологию миллиарды долларов…

— Мастер сделал так, чтобы британское правительство потратило на технологию миллиарды долларов! — выдавил, оскалив зубы, Доктор. — И какую бы пропаганду ни извергало ваше начальство, эта технология не разработана людьми! Она далеко за пределами вашего понимания, у вас никакого права…

— Ладно, хватит, — перебил Доктора Хотч. Он говорил ровно: резкий контраст по сравнению с инопланетянином, который то и дело терял контроль. — Юридические коллизии могут подождать.

— Это не… я… юридические?! — с жаром произнес Доктор, но Хотч остановил его недовольным взглядом.

— Сейчас нам нужно предотвратить апокалипсис. Исходя из того, что несуб пользуется системой «Архангел», можем ли мы остановить сигнал?

— Разумеется, да, — ответил Доктор, снова сдержанно, как бизнесмен, после очередной внезапной смены настроения. Человеческая маска вернулась, сила и эмоции снова очутились под жестким контролем. Теперь ни один случайный прохожий не понял бы, кто он такой, и просто прошел бы мимо. Изменение казалось резким, поразительным и тревожило даже сильнее, чем предыдущие.

— Я знаю эту сеть, как свои пять пальцев, — продолжил Доктор. — Дайте мне доступ к системам ЮНИТ, и сигнал отключится даже до того, как у ассасина появится шанс откалибровать его. Отследить его источник — вот настоящая проблема. Будь у нас времени побольше, это было бы нетрудно, но как только он поймет, что его маленький план провалился, то сбежит быстро и далеко, а я не хочу рисковать, потому что он, вероятнее всего, предпримет вторую попытку.

— Тогда мы отследим его с помощью хозяина, — сказал Хотч.

— Можно построить профиль по тому, что вы нам рассказали, — согласился Морган. — Может, в его поведении есть какие-нибудь особенности, которые смогут указать нам на его… одержимость?

— Ну-у, — протянул Доктор, скорчив рожу, и привычным движением потер затылок, — это не одержимость на самом деле, а скорее содействие. У-улау не может сломить чужую волю, разве что способом, который может использовать любое умное и проницательное существо.

— Манипуляцией, — добавил Росси, окинув Доктора пронзительным взглядом.

— Именно, — беспечно отозвался Доктор, пропустив или (по мнению Спенсера, последнее было более вероятно) не обратив внимания на взгляд. — Хотя люди подходят для подобной телепатической связи не более, чем у-улау — для жизни в человеческом разуме. Вред не будет нанесен безвозвратно, но кто бы ни выступал для нашей призрачной угрозы носителем, он обречен на безумие, а голова у него наверняка болит до чертиков.

— Хорошо, думаю, этого достаточно, чтобы начать работу, — заявил Хотч и окинул взглядом остальную команду, словно ожидая, когда кто-то из них откажется. Но все молчали. — Доктор, насколько быстро пришелец сможет покинуть планету после того, как вы отключите сигнал?

— О, он должен понять, что план провалился, попытаться все исправить, побрыкаться возмущенно и в конце концов решить все бросить и подчистить улики... Я бы сказал, часа три. Дольше, если мне удастся создать заградительное поле, чтобы создать помехи для его оборудования.

— Сделайте это, как только отключите сигнал, — приказал Хотч.

Доктор изумленно поднял брови, но, к счастью, приказ его скорее позабавил, чем оскорбил. Спенсер не мог избавиться от мысли, что будет, если оказаться между его несокрушимым начальником и очевидно непреодолимым Доктором.

— Безусловно. Вы занимайтесь своими делами, я закончу, не успеете вы произнести: «Боже, разве Доктор не гений?» — Он обернулся, сверкнув через плечо улыбкой, и удалился, хлопая фалдами плаща.

Прошло всего полсекунды (состоящие из изумленной тишины), прежде чем Доктор вернулся — застенчиво высунул голову через дверной проем.

— Э… а где именно все ваши занятные компьютеры?

Росси фыркнул, а Джордан подавила смешок — Доктор не обратил на них внимания.

— Я покажу, сэ… Доктор, — предложил рядовой Уэллс, шагнув вперед.

— Да, благодарю. — Доктор снова скрылся из виду, но мгновение спустя снова высунулся и воскликнул, заставив всех подпрыгнуть от неожиданности: — О! Спенсер! У вас степень по математике. Умеете считать в уме?

— М, да, — ответил застигнутый врасплох Спенсер. Голос прозвучал до неловкого тонко, и пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем он смог продолжить. — Ага, я умею.

— Отлично! Тогда я одолжу вас на минуту. Аллонзи!

И снова смылся. Рядовой Уэллс бросился его догонять.

Спенсер неуверенно взглянул на Хотча. Тот кивнул:

— Вперед.

Спенсер послушался, стараясь не думать, за кем именно он следует. Как обычно, никакой силы воли не хватило на то, чтобы держать разум в узде.

Человек, за которым он шел, пугал Моргана. Человек, за которым он шел, считал Хотча забавным — словно датский дог, повстречавший чихуахуа.

И что самое страшное, но заодно и самое избавительное — человек, за которым следовал Спенсер, был умнее него.


	4. Глава 4

В кои-то веки это Спенсер пытался за кем-то поспеть.

Доктор наметил для него «несколько уравнений попроще» и теперь время от времени отбраковывал переменные, одновременно с необычайной скоростью колотя пальцами по клавиатуре. Вероятно, в это же время он производил в уме более сложные расчеты — при этом без труда болтая с техническим аналитиком, чей кабинет они и заняли. Час назад, когда они сюда ворвались, она была ужасно недовольна, но теперь по-девчоночьи хихикала над шутками Доктора и поправляла прическу. Сам же Спенсер был полностью погружен в расчеты, стараясь предоставить Доктору точные данные, когда тот о них просил.

Вероятно, он бы даже позавидовал умению Доктора моментально влиться в команду, если бы не понял, что это на самом деле — механизм выживания человека, которому постоянно приходится зависеть от того, как к нему отнесутся окружающие. Доктору приходилось делать вид, что он всюду свой, потому что на самом деле всюду был ничьим.

Поток чисел ненадолго утих, мыслительные мощности ненадолго освободились, и внимание Спенсера переключилось на разговор.

— Боже, только послушайте! — воскликнула теханалитик. — Ну и гик же вы!

— Да, я такой, — согласился Доктор, с притворной стеснительностью наклоняя голову. Притворной ли? С Доктором всегда было сложно понять, что правда, что вымысел, как оптическая иллюзия, он неожиданно менялся каждый раз, когда Спенсер поворачивал голову.

— Только тем парням не говорите, — сказала, закатив глаза, аналитик и мотнула головой в сторону двери, указывая на военных из ЮНИТ. — Это разобьет сердечки нашим мачо. Все они уверены, что вы — герой боевика, только притворяетесь. Потому что нельзя же спасать мир, будучи просто умным!

И тут в голове Спенсера что-то щелкнуло.

— Именно! — воскликнул он.

— Что? — спросил Доктор, растерявшись, как и остальные, в тот момент, когда прозвучало это слово, но Спенсер не слушал. Он ринулся к двери, из-за спешки едва не запутавшись в ногах.

— Он не солдат! — взволнованно выкрикнул он, ворвавшись в главную комнату штаба. Доктор вбежал за ним. — Несуб работает на ЮНИТ, так он достал информацию, но он не солдат!

Повисла тишина. Все обернулись и уставились на Спенсера одинаково непонимающими взглядами.

— О! — выдохнул за спиной Доктор, который понял. — Он обернулся!

— Именно!

— Погодите, что? — уточнил Морган.

— Рид, объясни! — приказал Хотч.

— Тот пришелец-рептилоид…

Доктор издал звук, который, скорее всего, был настоящим именем пришельца. Спенсер не стал пытаться его повторить.

— …он как раз готовил обед, нарезал лук. Почему он обернулся?

— Потому что услышал, как входит несуб… а солдат сумел бы прокрасться незаметно, — медленно ответила Прентисс, и на ее лице проступило понимание.

— Гораздо незаметнее, — согласился Доктор. — У его вида отвратительный слух: они ориентируются в основном по запаху, и лук серьезно помешал.

— Хорошо, значит, он какой-то ученый или техник, — сказал Хотч. — Это сужает круг.

— Недостаточно, — покачала головой капитан Стюарт. — Здесь работают сотни людей, и едва ли не у половины их них нет военной подготовки.

— Для того и нужен профиль. Достаточно скоро мы будем готовы его представить. Доктор, как у вас дела с сигналами?

— О, я закончил, — весело отозвался Доктор и качнулся на каблуках. — Планета в безопасности… ну, в относительной, как всегда, и у нас хороших шесть-семь часов, прежде чем у-улау сможет поднять корабль.

— Хорошо.

Это все, что ответил Хотч, но его челюсти были так крепко сжаты, что Спенсер мог с уверенностью сказать: ему хотелось бы иметь больше времени. Даже учитывая, что профиль кто-нибудь немедленно опознает, им все равно нудно выследить несуба, организовать группу захвата, добраться до нужного места… шести часов как раз хватит, если все пойдет по плану, останется даже немного времени на случай ошибки, но очень мало.

Оставалось надеяться, что все пройдет гладко.

***

Профиль представляли другие, а Дейв тем временем не сводил глаз с Доктора.

— Человек, которого мы ищем, — сотрудник ЮНИТ, но не из вооруженных сил. У него есть судимость, но, судя по тому, что он здесь работает, вероятно, она была погашена.

К чести инопланетянина, он перестал возмущаться, что центр внимания переключился с него на других. Свой магнетизм он явно не прорабатывал и не пользовался им чрезмерно, а едва его замечал. И его, казалось, искренне интересует то, что говорит команда.

— Судя по времени нападений, он или выходил в увольнение, или, что вероятнее, работает в ночную смену.

— Вы все говорите «он», — перебила капитан Стюарт. — Откуда вы знаете, что это мужчина?

— Одной из последних жертв был ребенок, — объяснила Прентисс. — Инопланетный, но достаточно гуманоидный, чтобы вызвать материнский инстинкт. Женщины тоже убивают детей, но их к этому ведут специфические мании или навязчивые идеи. При таком целевом убийстве женщины чаще всего жалеют детей — хотя бы в том смысле, что обращаются с телами после смерти более уважительно. Таких признаков мы не обнаружили.

Когда Прентисс заговорила о мертвом ребенке, Доктор изменился в лице: мышцы застыли, глаза потемнели. Дейв припомнил, как тот вел себя до убийства ребенка — очаровательно и небрежно, поймать убийцу ему было интересно, но только чтобы занять время. Но после…

В целом Дейв считал сильный гнев признаком слабости. Гнев мешает думать четко, заставляет делать гораздо больше ошибок. Для несуба — хорошо, для агента — плохо, для руководителя — очень плохо. Доктор без сомнения демонстрировал вспышки подобного гнева, болезненного и личного, когда узнал о существовании системы «Архангел», и это приводило в ужас.

Его холодная, контролируемая ярость при одном упоминании мертвого ребенка была даже хуже.

— Важно помнить, что, пусть человек, совершивший эти преступления физически, и сотрудничает с инопланетным существом, оно им не управляет. Вероятнее всего, он пережил какую-то потерю или травму, заставившую его утратить веру в человечество — до такой степени, что его действительно привлекла мысль об апокалипсисе.

— Он может считать, что человечество непоправимо испорчено и его нужно уничтожить, или даже — что он оказывает миру услугу, избавляя его от страданий.

Доктор отвел и опустил взгляд: универсальный признак стыда. Может, у него и самого были подобные мысли — о Земле, или родной планете, или о самом себе. Обрывки историй, услышанные Дейвом, доказывали: под высокомерием скрывается глубокая самоотверженность.

— Это человек работает здесь. Кто-то его знает. Подумайте о тех, кто в последнее время вел себя странно: бросал недоделанную работу, дремал на рабочем месте, казался раздражительным или отстраненным. Особенно это касается тех, кто в недавнем прошлом пережил трагедию.

— Питер Томпсон!

Все головы повернулись к источнику голоса: обычной женщине средних лет в лабораторном халате.

— Простите, — сказала она, краснея. — Я просто… Томпсон — один из ассистентов в моей лаборатории. Последние несколько недель он вел себя небрежно, отстраненно. Думала, это просто стресс… его жена покончила с собой пару месяцев назад.

Работа моментально закипела. Аарон рявкнул, требуя личное дело Томпсона, техник, предвидев это, уже вывел его на экран, Стюарт созывала команду, Доктор…

Доктор натягивал плащ. Дейв понял, что тот собирается отправиться с ними. Разумеется — Доктор привык находиться в гуще событий, но Аарон быстро положит этому конец…

Только вот он не положил. Наоборот, поддерживал, вовлекая Доктора в разговор о том, как лучше всего говорить с несубом.

— Доктор, вы нам понадобитесь, чтобы провести с пришельцем переговоры. Наверняка вы лучше всех разбираетесь в его психологии. Тем временем мы попробуем «разделять и властвовать»: может, веру Томпсона в человечество восстановить и не удастся, но если подорвать доверие к пришельцу, то можно уговорить его сдаться.

— Полагаю, вы собираетесь наставить на него пистолеты, — с гримасой отвращения произнес Доктор.

— Да, если он вооружен, — коротко ответил Аарон.

— А вы не берете оружие? — спросила Прентисс.

— Никогда, — с чувством отозвался Доктор.

— Аарон, на два слова, — вмешался Дейв и отвел начальника в сторону, где было немного тише.

— Да? — спросил тот.

— Ты с ума сошел? — резко произнес Дейв. — Как можно всерьез думать о том, чтобы допустить этого парня к полевой работе?

— Я не руковожу расследованием. Это не мое решение.

— Тогда поговори со Стюарт! Она тебя уважает и прислушается к мнению.

— Она тоже не руководит.

Разумеется, Аарон был прав. Доктор заправлял здесь всем с момента появления. ЮНИТ целовал землю, по которой он ходил. И все же…

— Он скорее несуб, чем коп, Аарон.

Между героем и злодеем пролегает тонкая грань, а между психопатом и народным мстителем — еще тоньше. Все эти рассказы о Докторе, сражавшем инопланетных противников: пусть на Земле их считали бы чудовищами, для него они оставались людьми. И Доктор массово убивал их. Дюжинами, сотнями, снова и снова. Было ли у него оправдание или нет, только личность с определенными качествами могла совершить подобное.

— Я в курсе, Дейв, но это не делает его плохим человеком, и уж тем более — некомпетентным.

Взгляд Аарона скользнул в сторону команды, но не на Доктора: он остановился на Риде. Блестящем, травмированном Риде, из трудной семьи, с наследственной предрасположенностью к психическим заболеваниям, который часто вел себя безрассудно и саморазрушительно, и который — даже Дейв это признавал — был чертовски классным агентом, одним из лучших в команде.

— Окей, понял твою мысль.

Дейв и правда понял.

Пусть и не должен быть от этого в восторге.

***

Дерек не мог понять, каким образом очутился в одной машине с Доктором. Может, так задумал Хотч, или, может, Росси коварно это подстроил, или виной недоступные пониманию замыслы Доктора, а может, вовсе простое совпадение, но официальные внедорожники мигом расхватали, и Дерек оказался в седане наедине с пришельцем и сломанной магнитолой.

Упомянутый пришелец напевал себе под нос «Another One Bites the Dust», и напевал с огромным энтузиазмом, слегка не попадая в ноты.

— Слушайте, может, хватит? — огрызнулся в конце концов Дерек.

— Что? О, да. Простите.

И замолк…

…буквально на пару секунд, а потом начал беспорядочно постукивать пальцами по ноге.

Прямо как пятилетка. Умный пятилетка, которому через три минуты ничегонеделанья стало скучно, и он начал экспериментировать с бытовой химией.

«Тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук-тук. Тук-тук-тук-тук-тук. Тук-тук-тук-тук-тук-тук-тук-тук-тук».

Ничего не поделаешь. Дереку пришлось завязать разговор, пока Доктор не начал разбирать приборный щиток.

— Почему вы так ненавидите пистолеты? — спросил он, потому что честно хотел знать ответ и потому что это было не так грубо, как: «Да кто ты, к чертям, такой?»

Доктор внезапно замер без движения, и его сходство с гиперактивным ребенком развеялось как дым.

— Потому что их единственное предназначение — убивать, — заявил он, насколько Дерек мог судить, честно, но и осторожно, следя краем глаза за реакцией своего собеседника.

— Справедливо, — заключил Дерек, и Доктор немного расслабился. — Но серьезно, за девятьсот лет вы никогда…

Он едва не сказал «никого не убили», но Доктор бросил на него острый предупреждающий взгляд, и Дерек изменил концовку фразы.

— …не носили пистолета?

— Нет, в большинстве случаев не носил.

— Но пользовались, — сказал Дерек, и это не было вопросом.

— Ну-у-у, это зависит от того, что можно считать пистолетом. С одним как-то раз блефовал, точно. Из другого как-то расстрелял замок. И стрелять в окуляры далекам было удобно, пока они не начали пользоваться чертовыми силовыми полями…

— А в живого человека стреляли? — перебил Дерек. Где-то на задворках разума вспыхнула мысль, что нет причин так лоббировать этот вопрос, что в нем четверть любопытства на три четверти демонстрации силы, но до дома Томпсона еще двадцать минут, а по сравнению с попытками Доктора напевать рок-хиты восьмидесятых все остальное гораздо лучше.

— В разумное существо? Да. Человека? Как я и говорил. — Рука Доктора крепко сжалась на ручке. — Зависит от того, кого можно им считать.

В его голосе мелькнуло что-то новое, холодное и угрожающее, похожее на потрескивание тонкого льда.

Дерек замолчал.

На этот раз Доктор начал напевать спустя целых десять секунд.

***

Эмили не ожидала, что дом Томпсона окажется таким — милым домиком в конце длинной улицы. Темный, тихий, и Эмили сочла бы его пустым, если бы не инфракрасные камеры ЮНИТ: те определили, что Томпсон внутри. Эмили не ожидала и того, что Морган приедет вместе с Доктором: седан со скрипом притормозил, заняв место в череде служебных автомобилей в десяти ярдах от дома.

Но гримаса раздражения на лице Моргана совершенно не удивляла. Он выбрался с водительского сиденья, хлопнув дверью.

— Ни один пришелец не должен знать такую кучу рок-баллад восьмидесятых! — беря у Эмили бронежилет, пожаловался он. — Никто не должен знать столько рок-баллад!

— А тебе Рид не нравится, — поддразнила она Моргана и повернулась. Как оказалось, вовремя: Рид, в которого Эмили едва не врезалась, бросил на нее обиженный взгляд. — Без обид, Рид.

— Их и без того хватает, — пробормотал он и, отведя взгляд, шагнул в сторону. Эмили внутренне содрогнулась. Нужно не забыть все уладить с ним позже.

Она взяла запасной жилет и пошагала к Доктору, стоявшему в стороне от остальных — он, нахмурив брови, изучал дом, и, кажется, не заметил ее.

— Вот! — Эмили протянула жилет Доктору. Тот посмотрел сначала на нее, потом на жилет.

— Нет, благодарю, — мягко ответил Доктор и снова перевел взгляд на дом.

— Не будьте идиотом, — закатив глаза, заявила Эмили. — То, что вы не носите оружие, не означает, что и он поступает так же.

Доктор фыркнул.

— Он работает с призрачным ассасином. Сильно сомневаюсь, что кевлар сможет защитить меня от его оружия.

— Окей, скорее всего, вы правы, но это не повредит.

— Благодарю, но действительно, нет. — Улыбка Доктора была вежливой, но прошлого тепла в ней не осталось. Эмили попятилась, подавляя неожиданную волну обиды.

— Это вас будут хоронить, — пробормотала она, возвращаясь в бурлящую толпу коллег и военных. Если Доктор ее и слышал, то виду не подал.

— Судя по всему, Томпсон в подвале, — говорила Стюарт, глядя на какое-то высокотехнологическое устройство. — И один, так что гражданские нам не помешают. Если он не откроет дверь, то войдем быстро и четко, согласны?

— Согласен, — кивнул Хотч. — Впереди пойдет моя команда, если вы не против.

— Вы эксперты. Вы и Доктор.

— Кстати, о нем… — пробормотал под нос Росси и тут же выкрикнул, обращаясь к пришельцу, который все еще сосредоточенно хмурился, разглядывая дом: — Доктор!

— Да, секундочку, — рассеянно отозвался тот и протянул руку вперед, словно пытаясь нащупать невидимую стену. А потом, видимо, нашел, потому что сдавленно вскрикнул и отступил, согнувшись.

— Доктор! — всполошилась Джордан и кинулась к нему.

— Нет, назад! — резко приказал он, снова выпрямился и предостерегающе поднял руку. Потом добавил, уже мягче: — Все в порядке. Это психощит. Я ожидал подобного — у-улау, в конце концов, телепаты.

— Вы можете убрать его? — спросила Стюарт.

— Ну, могу попробовать отключить ненадолго, но делать что-то основательнее, не видя оборудования, слишком рискованно. Психощиты — редкая дрянь, если сунуться к ним неправильно. Томпсон без труда снова включит его, как только они со своим дружком-попутчиком поймут, что щит отключен.

— И что тогда будет?

— С вами? Ничего особенного, — хмыкнул Доктор. — Похоже, щит запрограммирован усиливать негативные эмоции, самые основные; скорее всего, Томпсону он достался вместе с маскирующим устройством. Некоторые виды на Регулусе Три используют подобное в качестве защиты. Никто из вас не отличается пси-чувствительностью, а раз уж вы знаете, что может случиться, то сумеете распознать наведенную эмоцию и быстро избавиться от нее. Не слишком приятная штука, но вреда от нее не будет.

— А с вами что произойдет? — читая между строк, спросил Хотч.

— Не уверен, — мягко произнес Доктор. — В любом случае, я не могу не идти. Он может пригрозить вам тостером, и вы уйдете несолоно хлебавши.

— А он прав, Хотч, — сказал Морган. — Мы понятия не имеем, с чем связались. Хочет рискнуть, пусть идет с нами.

— Капитан Стюарт? — Хотч уступил право решать офицеру ЮНИТ, которая наверняка знала Доктора лучше, или, по крайней мере, знала больше о нем.

— Я верю вашим суждениям, Доктор, — сказала та, посмотрев Доктору в глаза, но тут же добавила, обернувшись к двум другим сотрудникам ЮНИТ: — Но вы остаетесь здесь! Отслеживайте ситуацию. При первых признаках проблем вызывайте подкрепление.

— Есть, мэм!

— Агент Хотчнер, вы заходите первым.

— Благодарю. Доктор, вы не вооружены, оставайтесь за нами. Агент Росси, агент Тодд, как только щит отключится, будете прикрывать тыл. Остальные со мной. Доктор.

Тот вытащил отвертку. Раздалось высокое гудение. В сгущающихся сумерках голубой огонек устройства резко очерчивал тенями его лицо, отражался в темных глазах, и те пугающе светились.

Эмили вздрогнула.

— Ага, погодите минутку, просто надо найти частоту… вот!

На вид ничего не изменилось, но плечи Доктора неожиданно расслабились. Эмили и не заметила, как он напряжен.

Двинувшись вперед, они по привычке выстроились в колонну, не понадобились даже указующие жесты Хотча. Стоя позади, Эмили отлично видела их всех — Дейва и Джордан, исчезнувших за домом, мрачного профессионала Хотча, Моргана, находящегося явно в своей стихии, нескладного, но решительного Рида, Стюарт, без труда скрывающуюся за Морганом, и наконец Доктора — тот в своем неуместном наряде, бледный, походил на призрака. Не к месту, вне времени.

Хотч постучал в дверь.


	5. Глава 5

— ФБР, открывайте!

Как и стоило ожидать, ответа не было. Беззвучно считая, Аарон поднял три пальца и вышиб дверь. Через мгновение грохот повторился: Джордан и Росси присоединились к ним с другой стороны дома.

Они быстро проверили первый этаж и собрались у лестницы, ведущей в подвал. Доктор стоял рядом, опираясь о стену: расслабленная поза противоречила напряженности, с которой он держался.

— После вас, — сказал он, сардонически скривив губы.

Аарон спустился в ярко освещенный подвал и, коснувшись ногой грубого бетонного пола, поднял пистолет наизготовку. Нижняя площадка была настолько тесной, что вызывала клаустрофобию, но за углом взгляду открылась большая прямоугольная комната, заставленная непонятным оборудованием, рядом с которым обычный письменный стол, заваленный бумагами, выглядел нелепо. В дальнем углу стоял лысеющий мужчина с незапоминающимся лицом. Он держал в руке футуристическое устройство — без сомнения, оружие, которое направил прямо в сердце Аарону.

— Не двигаться! — резко приказал он. И, хотя руки его не дрожали, зато дрожал голос, а глаза выдавали панику. — Я буду стрелять, клянусь!

Аарон остановился; он не сводил глаз с Томпсона, но понял, что остальные сделали то же самое.

— Мистер Томпсон, меня зовут агент Аарон Хотчнер. Я из ФБР. Мы…

— Я знаю, кто вы, — перебил его Томпсон. — Знаю каждого из вас, каждого, и знаю, зачем вы здесь. Потому что могу заглянуть к вам в головы, он показал мне, как!

— Кто? — уточнил Аарон, подавляя страх: это был не просто бред и галлюцинации очередного несуба. Он старался не думать о пришельце-киллере, извивавшемся в разуме Томпсона.

— Призрак, — заявил Томпсон. — Так он назвался. Он мне все показал, всю боль, все страдания! Все, что не дает спать по ночам. Все… прекрати! — Он неожиданно повернулся, прицелившись в Доктора, который, оставшись незамеченным, крался вдоль стены.

— Ладно, ладно! — отозвался Доктор и поднял руки, на вид не слишком беспокоясь из-за направленного ему в грудь пистолета. — Я прекратил, видишь — это я, все, прекращаю.

— Мистер Томпсон, что показал вам Призрак? — спросила Прентисс, заметно пытаясь отвести огонь от единственного безоружного. Безуспешно: Томпсон отвечал ей, продолжая целиться в Доктора.

— Я думал, что такой один, — сказал Томпсон, и его глаза лихорадочно заблестели. — Но он мне показал. Под маской обаяния, если стереть с их лиц улыбки, они все как я. Как Анна.

При упоминании жены его голос сбился, и Аарон уцепился за благоприятную возможность.

— Мистер Томпсон, ваша жена болела. Биполярное расстройство. То, что с ней случилось, — трагедия, но никто бы не смог ее предотвратить.

В его досье говорилось, какие огромные усилия он приложил, чтобы помочь жене, сколько часов отпуска за свой счет он брал, сколько денег потратил на лекарства, на разные схемы лечения. Но иногда лучшего, что может предложить мир, бывает недостаточно.

— Нет, нет, дело не только в ней! — возразил Томпсон и обернулся к Аарону, целясь теперь в него. — Дело теперь во мне, во всех, кто живет на этой улице, и… и во всех вас!

И Томпсон начал перечислять их по очереди, наводя на каждого пистолет. 

— Аарон Хотчнер, мечущийся между двумя семьями, всегда подводя одну из них! Дерек Морган, который всегда боится потерять контроль, никогда никому не доверяет. Эмили Прентисс — даже хуже того, и в ней столько потайных закоулков, что она сама не знает, кем теперь является! Дэвид Росси, цепляющийся за дни былой славы, завидующий тем, кто младше и ярче. Джордан Тодд все пытается доказать, что она не просто смазливая мордашка, и всегда боится, что на самом деле это именно так! Спенсер Рид, прикрывающийся интеллектом, но под ним скрывается все тот же перепуганный, одинокий мальчишка. Рут Стюарт, девочка, которую не хотел отец, пытающаяся доказать, что она гораздо важнее.

Никто из команды, привыкший к подобного рода играм разума, и глазом не моргнул, но каждого это задело — заявления были слишком близки к правде.

— А ты, Доктор! — Томпсон отчаянно, истерически рассмеялся. — Ты хуже всех! Вырвал сердца из собственной груди, на серебряном блюде вручил их вселенной, а ей на тебя плевать! Они бросили тебя, выкрутили насухо и оставили одного! О, я думал, только я устал жить, но теперь вижу… Вижу!

— Ты видишь только то, что хочет он, — ответил Доктор: честное лицо, темные глаза. Несмотря на весь прошлый гнев на убийцу инопланетного ребенка, он без сомнения, искренне хотел помочь Томпсону. — Все гораздо сложнее. Каждый человек на этой планете ради чего-то да живет.

— Он прав, — сказал Аарон, заметив, с какой осмысленностью Доктор подбирает слова, и не желая, чтобы Томпсон заставлял его переключаться на другую тему. — Призрак манипулирует тобой, Питер.

— Он показывает только половину правды, — добавил Морган.

— И сам не верит в сказанное, — согласился Росси. — Для него это работа, а ты — всего лишь инструмент.

— Это… это неправда! — воскликнул Томпсон, но в его голосе явственно прозвучало сомнение. — Он хочет помочь. Он хочет… сделать то, на что мы сами не осмелимся.

— Он психопат, Питер, — сказала Эмили. — Он скажет что угодно, лишь бы ты ему помог.

— Нет, это не так… он… он хочет поговорить…

— Нет! — запротестовал Доктор. — Нет, Питер, послушай, он знает, что ты в нем сомневаешься, если передашь ему контроль, он ни за что его не вернет!

— Питер, послушай его, — сказал Аарон, но было слишком поздно. Глаза Томпсона подернулись пеленой, его поза изменилась, плечи расслабились, а лицо расплылось в широкой, леденящей кровь улыбке.

— Привет, — сказал он совершенно другим голосом. — Простите, но он так и болтал бы без умолку. Не пойму, как вы прошли сквозь мой психощит, но сейчас мне плевать. Отпустите меня.

— Или что? — спросил Росси. — Ты не сможешь застрелить нас всех.

— Не смогу, — согласился пришелец, потому что Аарон не сомневался: говорил теперь не Томпсон. — Вас — нет. Вот это. — Он указал пистолетом на большую емкость в углу, в стороне от остального оборудования. — Оно наполнено, если пользоваться вашими терминами, ракетным топливом. Если я выстрелю в него, все здание взлетит на воздух. А теперь я знаю, пусть и говорил это вашему драгоценному Питеру: никто из вас не хочет умирать… ну, — он покосился на Доктора, — почти никто. А ты наверняка не желаешь смерти другим, так что как поступим? Вы дадите мне войти в телепорт, — он кивком указал на высокий, продолговатый контейнер, стоящий на торце, — и мы разойдемся.

— Мы не позволим, — сказал Доктор и шагнул вперед, но тут же остановился под предостерегающим взглядом пришельца: тот крепче нажал на спусковой крючок. — Твой психоз не даст тебе бросить задание, ты вернешься. Но я могу помочь. — Голос его звучал искренне: не просто жалость к болезни пришельца, но настоящее желание помочь человеку, которым тот некогда был. — Отпусти Питера, иди со мной. Я отвезу тебя обратно на родную планету. Там есть лечебные центры, тебе подберут подходящего носителя…

— Не-а, не думаю, — ответил пришелец с пародией на виноватую улыбку. — Извини. Я дал вам выбор, так что… выбирайте!

Последние слова прозвучали как злобный рев, и Аарон прицелился вместо туловища ему в голову. Жаль будет потерять Томпсона, но Доктор был прав, когда говорил, что отпускать его нельзя, и точно нельзя дать ему спалить дом. Так что остается только одна возможность, и только один выстрел, чтобы ею воспользоваться.

— Последнее предупреждение, — сказал Аарон. — Опусти пистолет.

— Нет!

Два пальца нажали на спусковые крючки.

Раздалось оглушительное «Бабах!»

Из головы Томпсона вылетел розоватый туман. Инопланетное оружие, так и не выстрелив, выскользнуло из пальцев.

Тело рухнуло на прибор, стоявший у него за спиной, и стало сползать на пол. Задело пару выключателей… и мир исчез.

***

Дерек споткнулся, моментально позабыв, где — и когда — находится, сокрушенный волной предательства, стыда, ужаса, боли, горя…

Но голос Росси прорвал поток.

— Морган!

— Все хорошо, — ответил он, вернув точку опоры, и прогнал неуместные здесь и сейчас эмоции. Честно говоря, Дерек был уверен, что его сейчас стошнит — в желудке бурлило, а голова кружилась, но с этим он вполне мог управиться. Он огляделся, пытаясь разобрать смешавшиеся в кучу мысли и понять, кто где находится.

Посеревший Хотч поддерживал Рида, который всхлипывал при каждом выдохе, но, казалось, ему было хуже всех. Остальные тоже были сбиты с толку, и Росси, и Стюарт сильно побледнели, на лице Джордан виднелись слезы, а Прентисс всю било крупной дрожью, но в целом… Господи, что это за шум?

— Это Доктор, — ответил Хотч на вопрос, который, как оказалось, Дерек задал вслух, и посмотрел на что-то за его спиной, чуть левее.

Дерек повернулся.

На этот раз поднявшийся в горле ужас не был искусственным. Доктор сжался в кучку из перепутанных полос, тело извивалось в агонии, элегантные пальцы царапали, словно когти, пол, стены, собственные волосы, и все это время он кричал…

— Джордан, машина!

После резкого приказания Хотча Джордан бросилась вперед, переступив тело Томпсона, и зашарила руками по странному прибору. Когда она в конце концов нашла правильный выключатель, тошнота Дерека моментально улеглась, а мучительный вой Доктора сменился тихим, плачущим стоном.

Дерек шевельнулся первым. Он поставил пистолет на предохранитель и не стал прятать в кобуру, а отдал Росси, памятуя слова Томпсона: «Почти никто не хочет умирать» и того, кому, судя по взгляду, они адресовались. Медленно и осторожно Дерек подошел ближе.

Доктор свернулся в позе эмбриона и, всхлипывая, прикрывал лицо. Пальцы его запутались в волосах. Он выглядел маленьким и несчастным: сирота, прячущийся от грозы.

Но он не просто всхлипывал, с потрясением осознал Дерек, когда придвинулся ближе. Машина рядом с ними зловеще искрила. Между рваными всхлипами таились слова, жалобные, разбивающие сердце:

— …жаль, мне так жаль, пожалуйста, пусть это прекратится, прошу…

— Доктор, — твердо сказал Дерек, опускаясь рядом с ним на корточки.

Тот замер, поток его слов затих.

— Морган, нужно убираться отсюда, — сказал за спиной Хотч. — Из-за этой штуки скоро начнется пожар, а когда огонь доберется до емкости, все здесь взорвется.

— Доктор, — повторил Дерек и поднял руку, предостерегая Хотча. — Все закончилось, все будет хорошо, но нам нужно уходить.

Доктор разогнулся — медленно, так медленно, что Дерек прямо чувствовал нетерпение Хотча, когда тот приказал остальным выйти из дома. Его собственное тоже остро ощущалось внутри, но он решил не давить, боясь, что Доктор снова замкнется в себе.

Поймав взгляд Доктора, Дерек захлебнулся от абсолютнейшей боли в нем.

— Помоги…

Этого Дереку хватило. Он поднял Доктора на ноги и потащил мимо яростно сыплющей искрами машины как раз в тот момент, когда вспыхнула ближайшая к ней стопка бумаг. Хотч подхватил его с другой стороны, и они вдвоем наполовину втащили, наполовину внесли совсем легкого Доктора из дома. Когда они добрались до верхних ступеней, из подвала начал валить дым, а когда они отошли едва на десять футов от дома, то…

Все полыхнуло жаром, светом и звуком, и их швырнуло на землю. Секундой спустя кто-то оттаскивал Дерека, над ним склонились обеспокоенные лица, знакомые слова пробивались сквозь звон в ушах.

— Все в норме, — сказал Дерек, вероятно, слишком громко, оттолкнул Прентисс и Рида и сел. Оглядевшись, с облегчением увидел, что Хотч говорит примерно о том же Росси и Джордан.

Удостоверившись, что с Дереком все хорошо, Прентисс обратилась к Доктору. Тот стоял на четвереньках, пытаясь совладать с дыханием.

— Вы в порядке? — тихо пробормотала она, коснувшись его плеча. Но Доктор тут же вскочил на ноги и разразился безрадостным смехом — Прентисс тут же отпрянула.

— Ага, как всегда, — отозвался он с болезненной улыбкой, которая на фоне горящего дома выглядела еще менее убедительно.

Выпрямившись, Доктор покачнулся, но оттолкнул руку Прентисс, пытавшуюся его поддержать. Он ощупал лицо, и пальцы его дрожали, но когда он опустил руки, на его лице застыло ровное, спокойное выражение.

— Значит, весь этот кавардак улажен, — с нажимом произнес Доктор. Прежнее легкомыслие осталось далеко позади, он едва держал себя в руках. — Наверное, мне пора. Может, кто-нибудь подбросит меня к ТАРДИС?..

— Я отвезу, — предложил Хотч, не дав Дереку и рта раскрыть.

Доктор коротко и с благодарностью кивнул, и они направились к машинам — темные фигуры на фоне пламени.

***

Доктор сгорбился на пассажирском сиденье. Он сидел тихо, не шевелясь, глядя куда-то вдаль.

За свою жизнь Аарон повидал бесчисленное количество случаев, когда люди ломались, но такой крах, как с Доктором, видел впервые. Обычно перед лицом трагедии первыми рушатся защиты: интеллект Рида пал перед наркотиками Хэнкеля, самоуверенность Гидеона рухнула перед непредусмотренной бомбой Бейла, нападение Гарнера разрушило веру Элл в команду — остальное прилагается. Но не Доктор: его щиты держались, или, по крайней мере, держались пару часов назад. За ними же ничего не было.

Нет, поправил себя Аарон, искоса глядя на человека, бессмысленно уставившегося в окно. Не ничего. Не совсем. За всеми этими головоломными хитросплетениями, гранями, иллюзиями, игрой света, из которых состояла маска Доктора, все еще скрывался человек — одинокий, сломанный и невероятно, до боли добрый. Основой его был тот, кто свирепел при малейшей несправедливости, кто оплакивал любую потерянную жизнь, кто действительно, без шуток беспокоился о любом встречном — и принимал всю боль, которая шла в довесок.

Машина подъехала к месту первого убийства и остановилась. Доктор, который шагал впереди, обошел дом — там, на заднем дворе, стояла большая синяя будка. Светящийся знак гласил: «Полицейская телефонная будка». Аарона кольнуло любопытство, но он прикусил язык. Всегда можно потом спросить у Рида.

Доктор провел ладонью по двери в странном подобии ласки, на его лице вспыхнула усталая улыбка. И она не исчезла, когда он обернулся и встретил взгляд Аарона.

— Спасибо, — тихо и искренне сказал Доктор.

— Пожалуйста, — так же честно ответил Аарон, понимая, что речь далеко не только о поездке. Потом повисло молчание, и на этот раз первым нарушил его Аарон. — У вас есть друзья, Доктор.

— Почему вы так решили? — спросил Доктор с неподдельным интересом, но без особой надежды.

— Глава Торчвуда, — ответил Аарон, и на лице Доктора отразились удивление — и понимание. — Он старался вас обезопасить, отдавив по дороге парочку ног.

— О, Джек может отдавить парочку ног и без особого смысла, — сказал Доктор, и на его лицо вернулась тонкая маска. Улыбка стала легкомысленней, хотя в ней все еще скрывалась меланхолия, почти горечь. — И мне уж точно не стоит снова вмешиваться в его жизнь. Поверьте, ему и правда гораздо лучше без меня.

— Может, пусть он сам это решит, — предложил Аарон.

Доктор покачал головой, и Аарон точно знал — по изгибу губ и упрямству во взгляде, — что он не воспользуется советом. Аарон знал и то, что может предложить Доктору только этот совет.

— Берегите себя, Аарон Хотчнер, и свою команду, — сказал Доктор, беззаботно пропустив слова мимо ушей, и сунул ключ в замочную скважину.

— И вы, Доктор, — отозвался Аарон и получил в ответ, как и ожидал, безрадостную, пессимистическую улыбку.

Доктор шагнул в корабль, и из ниоткуда поднялся ветер, а потом раздался скрежещущий стон.

Через миг Аарон остался на лужайке один.

***

Ничто не делает человека таким уязвимым,   
как одиночество. Разве что алчность.  
Томас Харрис

Эмили глядела в иллюминатор, даже не пытаясь сосредоточиться на книге. Последние дни оказались странными, но беспокоило ее не дело. Они часто охотились за людьми, мечтающими сжечь мир дотла, только последний случайно наткнулся на того, кто действительно мог помочь ему с этим.

Эмили беспокоило не то, что сказал несуб про нее и остальных из команды: будучи профайлером, она и так догадалась о том, чего еще не знала.

Но вот то, что он сказал о Докторе…

Морган опустился на соседнее сиденье.

— Как дела? — спросил он с дружеским любопытством и легким беспокойством во взгляде. Прежде чем ответить, Эмили заколебалась.

— Думаешь, это правда — то, что он сказал о Докторе?

— Настолько же, насколько обо всех нас, — пожав плечами, ответил Морган.

— Это не слишком успокаивает, — с нерешительным смешком сказала Эмили, и Морган печально усмехнулся в ответ.

— Не слишком, ну и что с того? Ну же, что тебя в этом беспокоит? Само собой, парень сквозь ад прошел, но мы такие штуки каждый день видим.

— Ага, но обычно… — Эмили запнулась, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Обычно, когда мир кого-то так жует и выплевывает, это сильно портит человека, — ответил Морган, словно читая ее мысли. — Люди превращаются в тех, кого мы выслеживаем, не тех, с кем сотрудничаем.

— Именно. А Доктор… он сказал, что вот уже девятьсот лет спасает Землю. Девять сотен лет, спасая нас, и все это время в одиночку. Его бросили, сказал Томпсон. Что это говорит о нас?

— Не знаю, но подумай об этом так. — Морган наклонился через стол, ловя ее взгляд. — Прошло девять сотен лет, а он все возвращается. Что это говорит о нас?

Эмили фыркнула, и напряжение спало.

— Боже, в твоем исполнении это звучит, как перепихон с мудаком-бывшим. Как думаешь, за кем здесь охотился ассасин? — спросила она, сменив тему, пока Морган не озвучил без сомнения непристойную причину возвращения.

— Кто знает? Земля привлекает достаточно пришельцев, — ответил тот, пошловато блеснув глазами. — За кем угодно.

***

Просеивая груды пепла и обожженной бумаги, сержант Лерой Дженкинс отчаянно искал хоть что-нибудь уцелевшее. И, скорее всего, то, что можно восстановить, окажется совершенно бесполезным. И спрячут это в папке с другими бессмысленными документами пришельцев — написанных на языках, которые невозможно расшифровать, или повествующих о необъяснимых технических характеристиках, или вообще изображающих образчики современного искусства…

Погодите-ка.

Почти нетронутый клочок бумаги, который можно прочитать. Надпись была на английском. Должно быть, пришелец перевел ее для своего холопа-человека… но стоп, она менялась. Буквы расплылись перед глазами, превращаясь в непонятный инопланетный алфавит.

О. Скорее всего, Доктор отправился прочь. Надпись перевел корабль, а теперь, когда он улетел, исчезла и возможность выяснить, что это значит.

Выбитый из колеи и угрюмей, чем обычно, Лерой вернулся к работе. А фрагмент текста на обгоревшей странице, даже если и видел, он тут же забыл.

«Цель: капитан Джек Харкнесс».


End file.
